The Death of Mary Bennet
by Lady-Raven-Johnson
Summary: Mary has spent her life trying to be loved for who she is; after one more heartbreaking event she is done trying. One shot.


motto

It is a truth universally understood that an author writes the same story. The story I write is coming of age and family relationships.

The death of Mary Bennet

November 1812

Mary screamed so loud the butler on the first floor heard her. The rather large spider that was the cause of Mary's fright, made a hasty retreat. As Mary surveyed the garret she had second thoughts about her plan. Every thing was covered in a thick layer of dust. The only light in the room came from one window at the far end of the long chamber. The window too was unclean and cast a strange light in the dark room. Oddly shaped shadows danced on the walls and floors. Creeping sounds seemed to come from no where and everywhere at once. Mary had third thoughts about her plan, she was about to leave the garret when three people ascended the narrow staircase.

"Miss Bennet," The housekeeper said carefully. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to clean the garret," Mary said awkwardly. The two new house maids were not sure how to react to this statement. Sara and Joanna had started working for the Bennets after the marriage of the two eldest daughters. At first Mary thought the new maids were unnecessary, but she soon learned that Jane and Elizabeth would take their Lady Maids from the Longbourn staff.

"Why are you cleaning the garret," asked Joanna.

"I want to write a family history," Mary explained quickly. "When my father dies Mr. Collins will inherit the estate and our family name will be forgotten. I want to keep that from happening."

"And you think a family history will keep the Collins and their children from forgetting your family," Sara said. "They may have no appreciation for the history of the estate. They may very well only care that the estate is theirs and nothing else." This thought had occurred to Mary, but she had pushed it aside. Her real motive was to gain the approval of her parents. Mr. Bennet would be proud of Mary's scholarly accomplishment. Mrs. Bennet would be glad that her name would be remembered.

"If nothing less the garret will be cleaned and organized," Mary said for lack of a better response.

"Do you know how to clean," Joanna asked looking around the room the size of the second floor of the house.

"No," Mary said slowly. She stopped herself from asking the house maids to do the cleaning. Longbourn was under staffed and the servants had more work than they could complete. "I need to learn how to clean." Sara was not sure if Mary was asking a question or making a statement.

"You will have to learn to clean house if you want to sort out this mess," the housekeeper remarked.

"I can give you a lesson for about an hour," Joanna said going for the cleaning supplies.

January 1813 through March

At first the Bennet family did not notice what Mary was doing. Mr. Bennet was missing Lizzy. He thought too little of Mary to believe she would see her task to the end. Mrs. Bennet was too busy going round to Netherfield Park to be bothered with Mary's finds in the garret. And Kitty was filled with plans of her own.

"May I keep what I find," Mary asked her father after finding a beautiful dressing table.

"Yes you may," Mr. Bennet said. "Just make sure you are married before I die. Mr. Collins might feel differently."

Mary found stunning silver tarnished black from lack of care. There was a trunk filled with costly Wedgwood china. Dusty sheets covered stunning Germen furniture for the sitting room to the dinning room to the bedroom. Mary and the maids found jewelry that was so old fashion; it would take a professional to date the items. Other trunks held Italian artwork covered with dust.

"You must trust us Miss Bennet," Sara commented one day.

"I do trust you. Both of you," Mary quickly amended.

"It is just we are so new in this household and you trust us to clean the silver," Sara continued.

"And you do not lock it away," Joanna added.

"Are the two of you going to steel from me," Mary asked with a small note of alarm.

"Not at all," Joanna said quickly. "It is just you should not be so trusting with people you have jus met."

More than once Mary thought it was a shame that such nice things had been forgotten. But on the other hand she could keep everything she found. The house Mary would have would likely be a small one with a few servants, but it would be as grand as Pemberley. Never mind the fact that Mary had yet to see Pemberley.

April through June

In early 1687, within a matter of days, Princess Anne miscarried, her husband caught smallpox, and their two young daughters died of the same infection. Dr. Joseph Bennet treated Prince George of Denmark and was credited with saving the Prince's life.

On 24 July 1689, Anne gave birth to a son, Prince William, Duke of Gloucester. Who, though ill, survived infancy? Dr. Bennet treated the child and was promoted at court.

After James fled to France William and Mary of Orange were declared Co-monarchs. Soon Mary and Anne had a falling out and Anne fled court with a few loyal retainers. However Dr. Bennet remained at court and passed information on to Prince George.

Anne's sole surviving child, the Duke of Gloucester, died at the age of eleven on 30 July 1700. Dr. Bennet was not available to attend the son because was attending the father. July 30 birth of David Bennet.

The Longbourn estate was awarded in the fall of 1702 and a three story stone house was built.

Mary looked over her notes and made some corrections. Then she put down her pen and relaxed her arms. The Bennets that had come before her had been interesting people. After finding a number of books that proved to be journals Mary had read enough to organize them by date. Now she was reading each one, while researching the historical events surrounding the people involved. In Mrs. David Bennet's diary Mary learned that her husband lost money in the South Sea Bubble in 1719 and received some compensation in 1723. From Andrew Bennet's memoir Mary learned that the original house was half the current size and that additions had been added on. And that the Bennet men had married women whose families could increase the value of the estate. Had Andrew Bennet been alive when his son wanted to marry Jane Gardener, he would have certainly opposed the marriage.

The current Mr. Bennet had a sister by the name of Mary. She wedded the local clergymen Matthew Turner. Mary remembered her as Aunt Turner who had died of small pox. When Mary found her Aunt's journal she was at first reluctant about reading the private book. In the end Mary's curiosity got the better of her. Mary was surprised to find out that the French revolution made her Aunt worried that the Bennet lands would be taken. Aunt Turner told her brother not to increase rents until things calm down.

"To the best of my knowledge my Father has not increased the rents for years," Mary told Joanna.

"When Mr. Collins inherits the estate the first thing he will no doubt do will be to raise rents," Joanna replied. "And after more than twenty years with no increase the residents will be discontented at best."

July

Mary's family had a very bad habit of forgetting her birthday. And it had started when Mary was still a child. When Mary turned twelve the Gardeners wedding was the only important thing on the calendar. When Mary became a teenager Jane's possible marriage was all anyone could think about. The following spring had Jane coming out. This should have not been a distraction, but all the parties and little balls were. For Mary's fifteenth year there was no reason given for the non-celebration. The spring before Mary turned sixteen was Elizabeth's coming out. And just with Jane the parties and balls were a distraction. As a child Mary went into tantrums when her family ignored her, but as time passed she changed. With regard of the birthdays she made smaller and smaller request that were never answered. From the want of a new book to her favorite dish at dinner. As Mary grew older she fell away from her family.

When Mary turned 17 the traditional age for a girl to make her debut in society, she was forced out. The reason Mary objected were for propriety sake and not a dislike of social gatherings. However it was this reluctance that forever labeled Mary Bennet a bore. The following spring Kitty and Lydia had their coming out. This was in flagrant violation of custom. After all the girls were out, the whole world started comparing Mary to her sisters. Mary was not as pretty as her sisters. Mary was not as witty as her sisters. Mary was not as lively as her sisters. That truly left her only one course of action. A regular display of her accomplishments.

Growing up Mary had a love for learning and tried to teach herself as best as possible. However, with no governess and no attention from Mr. Bennet Mary was accomplished without understanding. This did not stop Mary from thinking herself wise, when she was just as silly as Kitty and Lydia. Had she known this what little self-respect Mary had would have been crushed.

When the Gardeners announced their holiday to the north last July Mary hoped they would take her with them. After all Jane and Elizabeth had already traveled that year and Lydia was in Brighten. Elizabeth went on the trip to Derbyshire. And the month ended with the Lydia crisis. Every year there was a reason to forget Mary's birthday and this year was to be no different.

"Oh, Jane to have you so far away in the north," Mrs. Bennet cried. "I will not be able to come over everyday to tell you how to keep house. How will you manage without me?"

"We will find a way," Charles Bingley said in his cheerful voice. The Bingleys had purchased an estate near Derbyshire and planned to be moved in before the end of the year. And instead of doing anything for Mary even for a few hours the whole month of July was given over to the new Bingley estate.

September 3 1813

"Sir, have you read the family history that I wrote," Mary asked coming into the study.

"No, I have not," Mr. Bennet said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It was my belief that you would be pleased to know our family history and the facts to the estate. Do not you care? It was a scholarly skill I thought you would appreciate."

"So long as I am alive I have Longbourn to live in and no one can put me out. Why should I care about the history?"

"Sir, I have done this for you," Mary said her voice cracking. "I have only wanted your approval that is why I put forth so much effort. Do not you care at all?"

"Mary the only way you could have earned my approval was to been born a boy. All you have done is clean the garret and over spent your yearly allowance in repairing those things."

"I did so with the understanding that I could have the things once I married. As we speak Mama is giving those things to Jane. Why have you not intervened?"

"How many times have I heard you preach about the uselessness of materiel possessions? Add to it, Jane has a house and you will never have a need for the things." From start to end Mr. Bennet had not stop reading his book and had taken no notice of the emotion in Mary's voice. Mary had started the conversation calm and full of righteous indignation. But as the conversation progressed disappointment and hurt laced there way into Mary's voice. She ran from the room so that no one would see her loss of control.

Outside Mary wandered through the bushes and trees lost within her self. All her hopes of love and dreams of acceptance were thrown down as a tragic joke. She realized for the first time in her life that Mr. Bennet had only spoken to her in mockery. Sometimes it was indirectly or directly, but always mockery. Mary stumbled over mounds of dirt and tangled herself in tall grasses. She came to another realization, that she had replaced human relationships with books, just as Mr. Bennet had done. That she would escape to her mind when she was misunderstood by the people around her, just like Mr. Bennet. She had done her best to imitate her Father with nothing to show for her effort. She had obeyed the religious text and books of conduct so strictly she had become a nonperson.

As the storm clouds open above Mary let out a deep wail. Mary forced out all her grief at not being loved. She forced out all the disappointment that was as deep as any ocean. Then she raged like anyone would who was sick of injustice. Mary wanted to live in a world where she would be treated with fairness. A world where Father loved there daughters even when they wanted sons. Like a soul cleansing bath all of Mary's sorrow was wash away. The truths she had not wanted to know had exploded and burned away the fiction that was Mary Bennet. Mary rose from the mud and dirt not knowing who she was as a person. She had no direction and was absolutely lost. Never the less she was alive and could begin anew.

Authoress's Note

This is my first fiction on this site. I am trying out my short story technique. I have already written a novel and have a habit of being long winded. Tell me if this reads like a contained story or not.


End file.
